


Untitled Jarco 2

by Starknakedd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starknakedd/pseuds/Starknakedd
Summary: After working some many hours at his job, Marco decides its time for some fun.





	Untitled Jarco 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Songbird4055](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird4055/gifts).



> It's pretty lame, Let me know what you think.

Marco had been working double shifts at the hospital he works at for the past week. It's Marco's first weekend off in months and he's ready to let loose.

×~~~~~~~~×

Marco showered and put his tight hot pink high waisted booty shorts and a black sheer top with black knee-high boots and pink heart shades. Marco texted his best friend Mikasa.

**Marco: Wanna go out 2nite?**  
**Marco: I wanna go dancing!**

**Mikasa: Where?**

**Marco: The Jungle.**

**Mikasa: I'll come get you.**

Mikasa arrived ten minutes, opening the door with a flourish. Mikasa was wearing a black sheer top with a red bra under it, a tight black skirt, black heel boots a red heart shades.

“You look hot,” Mikasa commented giving Marco a once over, “Let’s go,”

Marco and Mikasa climbed into a taxi. A short while later they arrived at The Jungle, a hot new gay club that opened up a few months back. The line wasn’t too bad and they were inside in a handful of minutes. The club was loud and had colorful lights that pulsed to the beat. Mikasa disappeared to the bar while Marco surveyed the crowd of bodies looking for an opening.

Marco squeezed his way through the crowd, he began dancing, swaying his hips to the beat, letting the music take over his whole body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across the club sitting at the bar, Jean let his eyes fall onto the sexy brunette with the freckles dancing without a care in the world. Jean took a couple shots of liquid courage before sliding through the crowd.

“Hey,” Jean said once he got close to the brunette.

“Hey yourself,” The brunette said back giving Jean a once over, still dancing.

“I’m Jean,” Jean said.

“Well Jean, you gonna stand there or are you gonna dance with me?”  
“Definitely dance, yeah,” Jean said.

The brunette started dancing against Jean, losing himself to the rhythm.

“You got a name baby?” Jean asked as he snaked his hands around the smaller man’s waist.

“Marco,” the brune-- Marco replied.

“You wanna get out of here, Marco?” Jean asked.

Marco smirked and let Jean lead him through the crowd.

“I gotta let my friend know I’m leaving,” Marco called over the loud bass.

Marco pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned on his phone and saw two messages from Mikasa.

**Mikasa: Left with a hottie!**  
**Mikasa: Call me later! Find a hot guy and don't get murdered!!!**

“Okay nevermind, we can just go,” Marco said.

“My place is just around the corner unless you’d rather go to yours?” Jean supplied.

“Yours is closer, let’s go there,” Marco decided.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They got to Jean’s apartment which really was around the corner, Jean unlocked the door and lead Marco in. Jean’s place was pretty standard, It had two bedrooms on either side with small bathrooms attached, a kitchenette in the middle, and a small open living room when you walked in. Jean lead Marco into his bedroom on the far left, Jean shut the door behind them and Marco pushed him against it. Jean kisses Marco wet and hot, Marco moans into Jean’s mouth. They pull away a little breathless.

“Bed?” Jean asks and Marco nods. Marco sat back on the bed and watch as Jean took off his shirt and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Jean positioned himself in between Marco’s legs and slide off Marco’s top. Jean kissed and nipped at Marco’s neck as he laid him back. Marco moaned softly and fumbled Jean’s pants down to his knees and Jeans kicks them off. Jean carefully pulled off Marco’s shorts to find he had no underwear on, Marco’s cheeks lit up with a pretty blush that spread over his nose.  
Jean pulled off his boxers and smirked at Marco's little gasp upon seeing Jean's hard member.  
Jean opened the small bottle of lube and squeezed some out onto his fingers.

“Are you ready?” Jean asked.

Marco nodded and spread his legs wider for Jean. Jean pressed his finger lightly against Marco's entrance before slowly pushing in.

“Ah!” Marco gasped

“You like that?” Jean teased curling his finger. Marco moaned in answer, eyes hungry. Jean pushed in another finger and started to scissor Marco open before finally added a third digit. Jean continued to work Marco open.

“I'm ready, put it in,” Marco said in between pants.

Jean obliged and pulled his fingers out, getting to work on slicking up his cock.  
Jean placed the head of his length against Marco's puckering hole and slowly pushed in, letting Marco adjust. Jean gasped at how tight Marco felt around him.

“God you're so tight,” Jean growled.

“Show me how much you like it,” Marco challenged, and who would Jean be to turn down such a delicious challenge from such a beautiful man. Jean started thrusting slow and hard, relishing in the way Marco's breath would hitch at every hit against his prostate. Marco whined and wrapped his legs around Jean's back.

“Faster!” Marco said panting.

Jean thrusted once, twice, then began to pick up the pace, slamming into Marco's prostate with determination. Marco caught Jean's lips in a rough kiss, too much teeth but so perfect. Marco pulled back for air as Jean slammed home. Jean grabbed Marco's cock and match pace with his thrusting.

“Ah! Jean! I'm gonna!” Marco screamed and came all over his stomach. Jean fucked Marco through his orgasim, chasing his own release. Jean groaned loudly as he came hard, filling Marco up before collapsing on top of the smaller man. Jean sucked in a few gulps of air before he had enough strength to roll off Marco.

“That was,” Jean said between pants.

“Hot!” Marco finished.

“We should definitely do that again sometime,” Jean said. Jean reached over and grabbed his forgotten shirt to clean Marco up a bit.

“This should do for tonight,” Jean said.

“Thanks,”Marco smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marco ended up staying over and the two men exchanged numbers in the morning before Marco had to meet Mikasa to gorge on sweets and coffee while they share about their own nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Let me know any mistakes or anything you think maybe I should've done differently.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Also I can't think of a name so if you've got one lemme know LOL


End file.
